


Not Broken Just Bent

by PanWithThePlan



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Daniel Diaz, Alpha Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Esteban is still alive, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Esteban Diaz, Omega Sean Diaz, Past Sexual Assault, no powers, talk of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: After having been held captive for the last two years, Sean wakes to find himself in a hospital bed with no idea how he got there, he just knows hes safe for the first time in so long.Yet when the media catches wind of his recovery and the trial he would have to testify in, they descend upon the Diaz family which calls for a trip to Beaver Creek until court where he happens upon a Nomadic Alpha that may just be the key to helping him heal.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not Broken Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I had to get this down before it drove me crazy. As always, in my omega stories, Omegas are not just seen as babymakers in society. They can be successful and own things, etc. but theres always some knothead who thinks different. 
> 
> Hopefully youll enjoy this and hopefully i can get back into writing.

Beep beep beep

Sean’s eyes flutter open as he awakens, squinting as the fluorescent lights of the hospital room appear to be too bright at the moment. Bringing an arm up to shield his eyes, he shudders, feeling something taped over his bad eye which prompted him to sit up and take an actual good look around the room. A window, a chair beside his bed, a door to a bathroom left ajar with the light on. 

Was this real? Was he actually in a hospital? He looked around to see it he had anything to call anyone with and began pressing buttons on the bed, letting out a scoff as he accidentally adjusted the frame a bit before accidentally startling himself when he heard the sound of a woman asking what he needed. 

“I-“ His voice was hoarse, surprising him as he realized how dry his mouth was. “Water....please.”

“Oh....you’re awake. I’ll get the doctor!” The nurse replied, realizing who had called her and cut off the call. 

Even without an indication that he had done anything wrong, he tensed up, worry overcoming him that he was just dreaming and that the man who had held him captive for two years would come walking in to turn this dream into a nightmare. He had nightmares often but not like this. He had never subconsciously given himself false hope to rip away in the past. 

Curling up in his bed, he tried to make himself as small as possible, hugging himself for comfort as he felt the trembling of his body. He didnt even know he was crying until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing a sob to escape from him as he awaited the dominant smell of Alpha and a cruel hand. “Please, Alpha, no!” He begged through short gasps of air as he cried. 

But that wasnt what he felt, wasnt what he smelled. Instead, he smelled a calming scent that went along with a calming touch. “Hey, hey....Sean? Its alright, hun.” 

Shakily, he uncurled from himself and managed to glance up at the woman with his good eye. She was an Omega like him, safe and kind coming off of her like she bathed in it. Gently prying the young man from himself, she managed to get her arms around him in a soft embrace, placing a hand on the back of his head to guide his nose into the crook of her neck, allowing him to scent her. 

His body only trembled for a little bit longer as his hands tightly gripped her coat for fear she would disappear from him. She let out a soft sigh and gently rubbed his back, still barely grasping how the child was still alive after what she was informed about the past two years of his life. After a few minutes she felt his grip loosen and his body go slack in her hold as she realized he was snoring softly.

She would have to inform his family that he had awakened but she would leave it up to him to decide when he wanted to see them. Until then, all contact with him will be monitored and with strict rules; no alphas.


End file.
